It is often necessary to lower objects into and lift objects from the water. For example, maritime research projects frequently employ a glider the buoyancy of which can be controlled to allow the glider to move within a body of water to collect data. Such gliders are typically elongate devices that are configured to float on the surface of the body of water during release and/or retrieval. The present invention is of particular significance when employed to release and/or retrieve gliders, and that application of the present invention will be described herein in detail.
Typically, objects such as gliders are released and retrieved using a watercraft such as a research vessel. Such research vessels are typical typically provided with a small crane or “davit” that suspends a line above the water.
The need exists for improved systems and methods for allowing a line suspended from a davit to be connected to and disconnected from a floating object such as a glider to facilitate release and/or retrieval of the glider.